Royal Purple
by Flashback 1701
Summary: It is Meghan's second year at Royal Purple Academy and no one has bothered to remember so much as her name.One day, a chance meeting introduces her to Maria Beilschmidt, a known delinquiet.Now she's making more friends than she could've imagined. Discont.
1. Introductions

A/N: Welcome to another multichapter (though, admittedly, I hope this will be quite a bit shorter than my last ^^;)! Due to the sketchy status of Nyotalia names, personalities, etc., I decided it would be wise to start off with some brief introductions for the main characters. It should be mentioned that the Nyotalia girls are actually seperate from their male counterparts, hence there will be some subtle differences.

I know the name Hidekaz gave for Canada's Nyotalia character is "Marguerite", but I thought that maybe Meghan suited her better. On a similar note, Hidekaz also named Prussia's Nyotalia version "Julchen" where the fanbase largely refers to her as "Maria". I made the former into more of a nickname while the latter remains as her actually title.

As for pairings, I generally try to avoid including too many (there's nothing that can turn a reader off to a story more than it involving a despised pairing). There is no PruCan in this story. Also there is the fact that homosexuality isn't nearly as prevelent as one in the Hetalia universe could be led to believe. I want to avoid there being a surplus of unlikely relationships.

Finally, I know that high school/academy stories are really cliche, but I hope you'll enjoy this one. ^^

* * *

><p>Character Introductions (in order of appearance):<p>

**Meghan Williams**

Age: 16 Year: Second Home Country: Canada

A mild mannered girl, she isn't terribly outgoing and, as a result, is often overlooked and simply referred to as "Amelia's sister". Though it might be tempting to lump her with her twin, they have very different ideals. She wants more than anything to make friends and be recognized as her own person. She's got a good heart, and will appreciate anyone willing to become her friend.

Hobbies: ice skating, watching ice hockey, writing poetry, reading novels, camping

**Maria "Julchen" Beilschmidt**

Age: 18 Year: Fourth Home Country: Germany

Despite her outward "delinquent" appearance, she's actually quite well-read and enjoys learning about the history of Prussia. She hates the idea that her younger sister could surpass her in anything, but she barely ever studies because she's quite good at retaining information without doing so. She's always been a tomboy, but she recently started growing her hair out when Monika cut hers short.

Hobbies: picking fights, reading history, being better than her over-achieving sister, writing long journal entries

**Alice Vargas**

Age: 16 Year: Second Home Country: Italy

Cheerful and bubbly, she's an excellent conversationalist (provided you can get a word in edgewise) who has few reservations when meeting/talking to people. Though not easily perturbed, she's a holy terror when angered (and when playing football/soccer). She tends to stick to her friend, Monika, and she loves good food. Luckily she has an incredible metabolism rate.

Hobbies: cooking, painting, sketching, singing/playing music, being with Monika, running cross country, football/soccer

**Rosaline "Rosa" Kirkland**

Age: 18 Year: Fourth Home Country: Great Britain, UK

She tends to chase people off with her prickly demeanor, always scolding people for acting out (even though she is actually quite a punk herself). She doesn't get along with many of her classmates, but her relation with Marianne is abysmal at best. Even when they constantly argue about everything, they're truthfully very close friends who have known each other for years. She loves punk rock and dreams of being a professional bassist.

Hobbies: practicing playing the bass guitar, embroidery/needlework, studying mythical creatures and magic

**Monika Beilschmidt**

Age: 16 Year: Second Home Country: Germany

A strict, "type one" individual, she's seeking a military occupation after school. She dislikes when people don't follow the rules and won't hesitate to tell them so. Initially a cold person, she's very gentle and protective towards her friends. She and her sister don't get along well because she half believes that Maria's a complete idiot. She's very smart, but gets her good grades through studying obsessively.

Hobbies: working out, baking pastries (mostly cakes), reading classic literature, training dogs, studying

**Daniel Héderváry**

Age: 18 Year: Fourth Home Country: Hungary

Though an outwardly cool sort of guy, he actually is into strange things like boy love and cross dressing. He's straight (or at least that's what he tells everyone), but he was convinced he was a girl when he was young. However, despite these oddities, he's a skilled fighter and the head of a gang based in Globe Academy (an all boys school and rival of Royal Purple Academy).

Hobbies: fighting, looking out for his gang members, clashing with Maria, reading manga (especially yaoi)

**Amelia Jones**

Age: 16 Year: Second Home Country: United States

Her loud, borderline obnoxious behavior is renowned throughout the school, and she loves stealing the spotlight. She's friendly and well meaning, but her inability to read the mood often makes her out to be rude or insensitive. UFOs and alien abductions are her secret interest. Rosa often acts as an older sister to her, but her advice is usually completely ignored.

Hobbies: watching action movies, reading about aliens, building model airplanes, playing video games

**Isabel Fernandez-Carriedo**

Age: 18 Year: Fourth Home Country: Spain

She has a sunny personality that makes her easygoing and likable, and though she appears to be completely oblivious much of the time, she's really much more complex (especially when the situation demands it). She loves to be social, and chances are that, if she's not with friends, she's talking to/texting someone with her cell phone. Also, her love for sweets (especially chocolates) is to the point of ridiculousness.

Hobbies: dancing, gardening, being with friends, playing the acoustic guitar, going to the beach, football/soccer

**Chiara Vargas**

Age: 17 Year: Third Home Country: Italy

She has a critical personality that hides her inner insecurities, but don't confuse her for a wimp. She's got fists as fast as her temper, and no objections to employing either. Her sister's always been the family favorite, so she's always trying to prove that she can do well on her own. She works as hard as she feels is necessary (which usually isn't much) and speaks frankly with people.

Hobbies: singing, cooking, trying to outdo her sister, flirting (with boys), studying fashion/designing clothes

**Marianne Bonnefoy**

Age: 18 Year: Fourth Home Country: France

Somewhat of an exhibitionist, she loves grabbing people's attention just as much as Amelia. She can be quite perverted and enjoys flirting with everyone: male, female, or otherwise. Her relationship with Rosa is unsavory, but she considers her to be her closest friend. Narcissistic and (admittedly) quite pretty, she doesn't hesitate to consider herself the sex symbol of Royal Purple Academy. However, if necessary, she can be quite motherly.

Hobbies: high fashion, cooking, painting (usually nudes), arguing with Rosa, ****


	2. Chapter 1: Meghan

A/N: In case it was overlooked in my first author's note, this story is _not_ a PruCan story. That's all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meghan<p>

Meghan Williams was a collected, soft-spoken girl, largely ignored or forgotten by the people around her. Of course, she couldn't blame them entirely; she had a natural talent for fading into the background until she was just as relevant to the conversation as the yellowing wallpaper of the dorms. It was her second year at Royal Purple Academy (an all girls school), and it seemed that very few (if any) people had actually taken the time to remember her name. Her twin sister, however, was a different story.

Amelia Jones was loud and noticeable. Having grown up in New York City, she was the epitome of the American spirit, always proud of her country to the point that many others had a hard time taking her seriously. She and her sister had been separated shortly after their births due to the unfortunate divorce of their parents. Meghan and their mother had moved to Canada while Amelia and their father remained in the states. However, the split family kept in close contact, and the girls had met several times before this final decision to attend the same international academy. Thinking back, Meghan silently regretted choosing this attempt to "get to know her sister". The moment they had arrived, it became obvious that Amelia would be a popular, well-liked part of the student body while her quieter sibling slowly disappeared into the crowd. Even now, the other girl was involved of several clubs and activities while Meghan was not. No one ever seemed to give her the slightest chance to so much as introduce herself before they grew bored of her and continued on with their lives.

Cheek resting in an eternally-chilled palm, she stared distantly at the clock on the library wall. In seventeen minutes, the bell would ring and she would be on her way to art class, a pleasant affair in which that bubbly Italian girl would chatter endlessly and earnestly to her. Even if she didn't seem to really know Meghan, it felt good to at least _half_ converse with another person once in awhile.

This self-pity session was interrupted by a low curse and the sound of several falling books. A quick, searching glance told the girl that the library was empty, but a vaguely familiar flash of silvery blond caught her attention and drew it to the selves of the European history section. Cautiously rising to her feet, Meghan crept forward.

"Hello?"

A tall, slim girl came into sight, kneeling on the floor amidst a scattered pile of reading materials that had apparently fallen – judging by the way she was rubbing determinedly at her head – onto her. Still swearing, she straightened up, casting a wicked glare at the books.

"What the…? Germany and the Third Reich? Hitler's Germany? Ugh, fucking figures."

"Do you need help?"

Catching sight of the timid blonde for the first time, the other girl yanked a defiant grin across her lips. "Nah, I'm totally awesome. Thanks, though."

Meghan hesitated before stooping to gather up a few of the thick books and sliding them back onto the shelf. "How did they fall out like that, eh?"

"I dunno, actually." The other girl shrugged, her eyes narrowing angrily as she regarded the titles.  
>Her eyes were so curious-looking, seeming red, blue, and violet all at once, but so faintly tinted that they seemed translucent. "Probably just to piss me off."<p>

Turning away from the now-neat row of books, Meghan raised a fine brow. "Why would the books fall to piss you off?"

"'Cuz they're about freaking Nazis!" This seemed to be an answer enough as she grimaced, the faintest trace of an accent flitting about her words. "_Gott_, those guys were dicks!"

"Oh, right." The shorter girl paused, then offered a slightly clammy hand. "Um... I'm Meghan, by the way, Meghan Williams."

Her hand was promptly crushed by the other's firm grip.

"Maria Beilschmidt." She smirked proudly. "Nice t'meecha."

Realization slipping across her face, the blonde pulled back. "You're Monika's sister?"

"Yup." There was a strained quality to her voice as Maria nodded. "The one and only."

"She's on the debate team with my sister." Meghan admitted, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

The other girl frowned. "Who's your sister?"

"Amelia J-"

"_That _chick?" Maria snorted, "The America zealot? Ach, I hear she drives West up the wall."

"West?"

"My sister."

"Ah…"

They lapsed into an uneasy silence, uneasy mostly because Meghan was terrified to let their conversation die so soon. She was finally talking to someone who seemed fairly interested in what she had to say, and she hated to see all her efforts fail now.

"Why are you in the history section, anyway?" she asked finally, glancing around at the imposing walls of historical volumes. "Is it for a class, or…?"

"I study Prussian history."

"Oh, Prussian histo- what?"

Maria chuckled, a funny noise that seemed to form in the back of her throat only to hiss through her teeth. Reaching into her book bag, she produced a ridiculously heavy-looking book that displayed the clear signs of repetitive use and honest interest. Flipping through the dog-eared pages, the pale-faced girl inhaled sharply, happily, as she held it to her chest.

"Prussian history, like about the Kingdom of Prussia. It's super interesting with all the battles and shit that I could talk about it for _hours_. 'Cept, if I do, West gets all annoyed and starts yelling at me to shut up 'cuz she's got homework or some shit." She shook her head in a jokingly sorrowful fashion. "Some people just don't wanna listen to the history of the most awesome nation of all time."

"I do." Meghan surprised herself by speaking up, raising her hand shyly as though to reinforce her statement. "I mean, I wouldn't mind-"

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Feeling awkward, the blonde looked away, as though ashamed of her poor timing. The other girl simply laughed and slugged her in the arm.

"Hey, it's cool. I'll catch you later, 'kay, Maggie?"

"Uh… y-yeah…"

Maria waved, jogging out of the library and into the eastern corridor towards the gymnasium. With a jolt, Meghan realized that, not only had the girl planned to talk to her again, she had remembered her name.

* * *

><p>"… So Monika invited me to her house for dinner, but her sausages were kinda icky. Then we went out for ice cream since there aren't any places to get gelato around where she lives-"<p>

"Um, Alice?" Cutting the cheerful Italian off mid-monologue, Meghan absently drew a paint-covered brush across her neatly outlined paper. "Do you, um… do you know Monika's sister at all?"

Alice blinked as though shocked to discover that the other girl possessed the ability to speak. Then she smiled. "_Si_, I know Maria! She's really funny!"

"Ah… Is she?"

"But how do you know Maria?" She tiled her auburn-locked head like a confused puppy. "She's in her fourth year, isn't she?"

Sneaking a glance at her painting, the bespectacled girl considered it before adding a quick smudge of green. "Well, um, she was in the library last hour and some Nazi books fell on her. It was really strange how it happened, actual-"

Alice snorted softly behind a carefully-manicured hand. "She hates the Nazis."

"I guess so…"

"And Napoleon," she added after a moment of thought. "And Austrians, too."

"But… isn't it kind of, um, _racist_ to hate Austrians?"

The Italian shrugged, shifting her hold on her pencil. "I think it's a history thing."

"She really likes it that much, eh? That, uh…"

"Prussian history!" This earned another burst of giggles from Alice. "She evens keeps the Prussian flag in her dorm room. She's actually super smart about all that stuff!"

"You're talking about Maria Beilschmidt?" An unimpressed fourth year passed them on the way to the pencil sharpener. Adjusting her glasses imperiously, the older girl snorted to Meghan. "She's a bloody delinquent. That's all you need to know about her."

"Maria's not a bad person." the Italian insisted, cheeks puffed out in indignation.

Glancing nervously between the two girls, Meghan recognized the newcomer as Rosaline Kirkland, the British girl with whom her sister was always butting heads. She was just about to speak up when the blonde cut her off.

"She's a delinquent and a screw off and I wouldn't recommend befriending her to anyone." Sharp green eyes met hers. "Especially not a promising young lady like you, er… Margret."

"M-my name's Meghan…"

"I don't care what you say, Rosa." Alice was getting worked up, tears in her eyes as she flailed about dramatically. "Maria's really nice! Plus she's Monika's big sister so you have to be nice!"

"I'll do no such thing. Monika may be a respectable individual, but her sister is a loose cannon. Steer clear of that girl." This final warning was directed to Meghan and, with that, Rosa excused herself.

There was a silence, then, "Don't listen to her, um (there was a less-than subtle glance at the bottom corner of the Canadian's painting) Meghan. Maria might drink and pick fights and… stuff, b-but she's really a nice person!"

Nodding slightly, Meghan ducked her head and pretended to be extremely interested in her artwork. In reality, she was trying to slow her racing thoughts and heart. Maria had seemed nice enough in those fifteen minutes she'd spoken with her, but the Briton's words haunted her. _Delinquent, delinquent, delinquent…_

So much for friendship.


	3. Chapter 2: Maria

This story will include some PruHun as a subplot... on top of the several other things that are happening around Meghan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Maria<p>

Maria Beilschmidt wasn't a bad person, not entirely. Though she enjoyed picking fights more than most girls, she was a kind, compassionate maiden with a heart of gold. Well, she liked to think so, at least.

In reality, she was just an awkward, bookish girl who had developed an insatiable appetite for violence. Ever the tomboy, she'd been involved in her share of scuffles as a child growing up in a small town in Germany, and retained that interest all the way into the prestigious Royal Purple Academy where she'd become the star of the boxing team halfway through her first year. It was something about the mechanics of the fight, the physical transfer of energy that seemed to set the match ablaze that excited her and held her interest.

Perhaps it was strange that such a person would become to terribly fascinated by the workings of a long-passed kingdom, but, truth be told, Maria was a rather strange girl. She had many facets: the hard-working elder sister who strove to keep the family together, the merciless brawler with the calculating mind of a field officer, the knowledge-hungry scholar who was constantly searching for new information on a half-forgotten kingdom, the straight A student, the slacker, the OCD slob. All of these overlapped, the more careless at the surface while the deeper, more emotional hid somewhere closer to the core. Few people truly knew Maria Beilschmidt, but she really didn't mind. People would think whatever the hell they wanted to think.

With a snort of irritation, she shouldered open the library door, busily adjusting her hold on her two notebooks, pencil case, and history book. Normally she could haul it all around under one arm and resting against her hip, but the irregular size and shape of the book she carried made this impossible. Swearing, she kicked the door shut behind her and dumped her belongings onto one of the free tables. The librarian glared, but was pointedly ignored as the girl scanned the large room for a familiar face.

The girl from yesterday, Meghan something, was sitting not too far away, clearly engrossed in some novel. With a grin, Maria sauntered over to her, sweeping her hair back and away from her shoulders.

"What's up, Maggie?" she asked, plopping into the seat across from the blonde. Legs spread lazily in a fashion usually reserved for teenaged males, she lounged back in the chair, one arm thrown carelessly across the backrest. "That book any good?"

Meghan said nothing, brow furrowed as she studied the pages with renewed determination.

"Maggie?"

Still there was no response, earning a small scowl from the albino.

"You mad about something?" she asked, growing impatient.

Slowly glancing up from her novel, Meghan locked eyes with her. "No."

"Then why're you ignoring me?" the fourth year complained, kicking her feet up on the table as she rocked back in her chair. "C'mon, I'm being awesome and talking to you, aren't I?"

"I guess…" the blonde sighed, tiredly shoving her glasses up her nose. "Can I ask you a question? Please?"

Now Maria was interested. Raising a pale finger, she mimed a pistol. "Shoot."

"Are you… I mean, do you…" Her lips stumbled over themselves as she sought a delicate way to word her query. Finally, she drew in a deep breath. "A-are you actually a delinquent?"

Staring into the other's desperate, indigo gaze, the German shrugged. "What's it to you?"

Her new almost-friend's lip began to tremble gently as she looked away, wheat-colored locks falling into her eyes. Gathering her voice, she whispered, "Well, I was, um… hoping we could be friends… maybe."

"And what's that have to do with anything?" She leaned across the table until she was almost nose-to-nose with the stuttering blonde. "Are there rules for making friends now? You can't be friends with crazy chicks who drink beer and street fight in their free time?"

"Um… maybe?"

"That's fucking lame." Settling back into her chair, Maria crossed her arms over her chest. "I like my rules _loads_ better."

"And, uh, what are your rules?"

She sneered. "Be friends with whoever the hell you want and don't give a damn what everyone else thinks."

Meghan giggled in spite of herself, shyly pushing her glasses back up her nose. "I like your rules better, too."

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and Maria lazily dragged herself upright. Arching back, her spine popped a few good times before she slouched forward in relief. She gathered up her books, still half listening to Meghan complain about how tired she was of her sister always upstaging her, when a small photo slipped from between the pages of her Prussian history book and floated down beside the blonde's feet. The bespectacled girl hesitated, then stooped to retrieve it.<p>

"Who's this?"

Fighting back every instinct that told her to snatch the picture back and pretend that nothing had happened, Maria shrugged. "I dunno. What's he look like?"

"I never said it was a 'he'…" She murmured, squinting down at the image.

The young man in question was leaning against the brick wall of what looked to be a school building, his book bag resting at his feet as he stared past the camera to someone standing behind the photographer. It clearly hadn't been taken using conventional means for the angle was vaguely ridiculous, and a dark shadow obscured the left portion. However, one could tell that he was fairly good looking: light brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail, mocking green eyes, a strong, stubborn jaw. Meghan coughed, then glanced up at the fourth year.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"What? No!" Now she did make a grab at the photo, tucking it swiftly into a pocket. "He's just some asshole who picked a fight with me."

"He's… he's cute."

Her pale face flushed. "Is he? I hadn't noticed."

Sensing the delicacy of the situation, Meghan let the subject drop… after one last question.

"What's his name?"

"I dunno. Daniel."

And then the conversation died, leaving a yawning gap of awkwardness between them. In the distance, the clamor of the corridors had faded away, signaling the nearing end of passing time. With one last, unintelligible grunt, Maria excused herself and slunk from the library, the traces of a blush still on her sullen face.


	4. Chapter 3: Routine

A/N: No, I never had a picture of Friedrich II/Friedrich the Great/Old Fritz in my locker... I only had a picture of Gilbert. I _did, _however, write "Kingdom of Prussia" across the front of the locker.

Graffiti is bad, kids. Don't do it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Routine<p>

Meghan giggled as she watched her new friend battle with her locker, swearing loudly and generously applying her combat-booted foot.

"Fucking… mother fucking door's… jammed… again…"

The dented metal locker swung open wearily, as though this was an everyday occurrence (and judging by the lack of reaction from the onlookers, the underclassman didn't doubt it). It was surprisingly neat, her books arranged by class schedule at the bottom while her jacket and book bag waited on the hooks. On the inside of the door was a small, rectangular picture – this one clearly printed off of a computer – depicting an old man in a black tricorn hat.

"Who's that?" She asked the albino curiously, leaning up over the other's shoulder to get a better look. "He's not your boyfriend, too, is he?"

"Shut up." Maria slugged her playfully (though not exactly gently) on the arm. "That's Old Fritz, but you'd probably know him as Friedrich the Great… of Prussia."

"Right." The second year nodded, but her expression was as blank as her mind. Her friend scoffed.

"He was an Enlightenment leader, fought a few wars with Austria (and kicked ass), was remembered as one of the most beloved rulers of the Kingdom of Prussia…" She shook her head as her curious eyes locked onto his image almost lovingly. "Shame he was mostly loved _after _he'd died. Figures, though. That's how it always ends up."

"Maria!" someone was calling down the hallway, struggling past the shoals of eager girls departing for the weekend. "Maria, I need to talk to you!"

When the tall, blonde emerged from the crowd, Meghan recognized her instantly as Monika Beilschmidt, the formidable captain of the debate team known to all but herself as the "Drill Sergeant". Teal eyes flashing with impatience, she strode forward stiffly to meet her sister.

"Yo West." Maria didn't even look back, busily cramming her physics textbook into her satchel. "You needed to talk to me?"

"Did you really 'hide' a six-pack of beer in the mini-fridge in your dorm?" Her tone was stern as she addressed the older Beilschmidt, arms crossed and expression thunderous. "Not only was it a terrible hiding place, but you risk expulsion every time you do something so singularly stupid!"

"First of all, I wasn't hiding it." the albino shot back, shrugging her bag onto her shoulder. "It I had, you would've never found it. Second, you're just jealous that you're too much of a tight ass to even think about sneaking beer in."

"It's against the rules!"

"Shut up, West, you like drinking almost as much as I do."

Monika's face was coloring with shame, but she continued her lecturing. "That's entirely beside the point! If you get caught drinking in school, you'll probably be sent home… not to mentioned you'd be kicked out of boxing."

This seemed to give the fourth year pause as she considered the consequences seriously for just a moment. "Fine. Next time, I'll make sure that no one finds it."

"Maria!"

"Catch you later, Maggie." She waved and strolled away, quickly disappearing into the mass of Friday-crazed students. Monika sighed heavily, drawing a hand across her eyes.

"What the hell am I going to do with her?" Straightening up, the tall girl seemed to notice Meghan for the first time. Brow furrowed impressively, she studied her with sharp eyes. "You're Amelia's sister… Meghan, right?"

"That's me." She smiled weakly, wondering if she would regret admitting relation to her twin. "And you're Monika – Maria's sister."

A hesitation, then, "Yes."

"Monika! Monika!" Alice was charging down the hall, her pale brown curls bouncing against her grinning face. "Monika, it's Friday! Let's go do something fun!"

The Canadian couldn't help but be amazed at the taller girl's quick reflexes. Within seconds of hearing the other's cry, she'd braced herself for impact and somehow avoided being knocked flat on her back. Though Alice was generally harmless, it wasn't exactly a secret that her hugs could potentially kill someone – especially from a running start.

"Not now, Alice." Disentangling herself from the Italian's slim arms, Monika stepped out of the embrace like it was a daily ordeal (which wouldn't seem too hard to believe considering the two of them were practically joined at the hip).

"Meghan! You're here, too?" Taking up Meghan's hand in her own, the brunette cheered. "Let's go all three of us! We can get coffee together… and biscotti!"

"Is that alright?" She asked softly, indigo eyes meeting the German's questioningly.

Monika nodded slowly, deftly adjusting her uniform which had been thrown somewhat askew by her friend's wild affections. "Coffee and biscotti it is."

* * *

><p>"You come here often I'm guessing."<p>

The Italian girl was busily chatting with the cashier of the coffee shop, exchanging gossip and secrets without thinking twice. The dark-haired girl behind the counter smiled and laughed easily. Tossing her long, black plait over her shoulder, she presented Alice with the coffees and pastries.

"Thanks for stopping, Alice." An accent rolled around her mouth as she spoke, hinting an Eastern Asian background. "I'll see you next week!"

"Every Friday." Monika agreed finally, addressing the Canadian mildly. It occurred to Meghan that they were both in the same grade despite the fact the girl seated across from her looked much older. Maybe the energetic brunette was draining her life force.

"I've got the stuff!" She announced, flouncing back with the cup-holder and biscotti in her hands. "And, Monika, are you sure you don't wanna try something new? I mean, black coffee's so… bleaugh…"

"It's fine."

"Dammit!" A curse was heard, accompanied by the sound of a door slamming, the bell attached halting abruptly. Meghan turned her head in surprise, wondering why that voice was so…

"We've barely been out of school for two hours and you're already running from the police." The younger Beilschmidt didn't even bother to look, already quite accustom to this sort of interruption. "Can't you just sit in the dorms and study your history or something?"

Maria snickered, making her way to the table before collapsing into the seat beside her friend. "Studying's a weekday sorta thing. Besides, they're not the cops – they're just a bunch of Globe Academy dicks out for a fight."

"I see."

They all could see the blood dripping from a cut above the albino's pale eyebrow. She scowled and wiped it away with her hand.

"What? I couldn't get a few hits in, too?"

"Um…" Meghan toyed with her coffee, tilting the insulated cup this way and that. "Does this happen a lot, then?"

"Yes." All three answered at the same time, each with a varied tone. Maria sounded almost proud.

"Those faggots think they can beat up on me 'cuz I'm a chick." She shrugged aloofly, her expression so perfectly arrogant that it almost seemed fake. "They're lucky I wasn't in the mood or they'd all be getting their faces surgically removed from their-"

"Maria." Her sister shot her a warning look, exasperation clouding her bright eyes. "If you're going to sit with us, go buy yourself a coffee first. You can't just sit in here and not buy anything."

The upperclassman scoffed. "Alright, lend me a few bucks."

"No."

"Then I'll catch you guys later."

They watched as she swaggered out, legs stiff and shoulders back. Monika sighed again and bit into her piece of biscotti, crunching the hard pastry. To her left, Alice rested her head on her shoulder.

"Maria seems riled up today."

"When doesn't she?"

"Well, she's still your big sister and she _does_ take care of you a lot…"

"I don't need her to take care of me."

Outside the café, Maria had already attracted the attentions of the "Globe Academy dicks" and was currently throwing impressive punches in all directions. Two of them were already flat on their backs, the last one laughing heartily at her attempts to break his nose. Blinking, Meghan recognized him from the picture that had fallen from her friend's book just two days before. It was Daniel.

"This again." the tall blonde muttered into her coffee.

"Um… This happens a lot, too?"

"Every weekend."

The combatants had paused to exchange verbal jibes, and from the looks on their faces, Maria was ahead. Finally, she stuck out her tongue, cackling loudly enough to be heard inside the building. She ducked the next punch, bobbing and weaving to find an opening, and cocked her arm for the blow. A foot came out of nowhere and collided with her head at an impressive speed, sending her snapping around.

"Um… she just got hit really hard…" The bespectacled girl toyed with the napkin dispenser, averting her eyes. "I think she's unconscious."

"Don't worry, uh, Meghan." Alice hummed. "She'll get back up. She always does."

Two minutes later Maria had returned to their table, a bruise darkening her right eye. None of them said so much as a word, instead choosing to sit in what might have been called "companionable silence" if it had not been for the cloud of unwieldy tension that had descended upon them.


	5. Chapter 4: New Friends, Bad Friends

A/N: Mm... I don't really know what to think of this chapter. I do like some of the interactions, but the end felt iffy to me. Warning: Fem!France is in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: New Friends, Bad Friends<p>

Word of Meghan's new friend spread quickly, and by Saturday afternoon it had been established that she was running with a dangerous criminal ("that Maria chick"). Ever the justice seeker, Amelia confronted her the moment she heard.

"Why're you hanging out with that Maria chick?"

Her twin glanced up at her, as though confused by the question. "What'dya mean?"

"You know, Maria Beilschmidt… Monika's sister." The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes. "Rosa told me you were hanging out with her. Why?"

"She's not _that_ bad…"

"She gets into fights all the time."

"O-only on the weekends…"

"And she's always rambling about Russia or something."

"Prussia."

"What the hell is that?"

"Never mind…"

Amelia's hands were fisted on her hips as she observed her sister like an unimpressed parent. "Seriously, though, don't hang out with her. I hear she's been busted, like, a _bajillion_ times for having beer in her dorm room."

"Um, I don't think you'd be allowed to stay in school after being caught 'a bajillion times.'"

"You know what I mean."

Meghan was playing nervously with her mechanical pencil (the one with the cute animals printed on it), refusing to meet her sister's gaze. The older girl crossed her arms.

"You're gonna hang out with her today, aren't you?"

"No! Well… yes, but we're just going to…"

"Dude, what did I just say?" Tossing her head dramatically, the American adopted an exasperated tone. "Don't do it! She'll probably just invite you to some stupid drinking party or something and you'll come back completely wasted and then you'll get almost get expelled and I'll have to swoop in and save your ass like I always do."

She didn't seem to notice when her quieter sibling rolled her eyes.

"We were just going to go see a movie…"

"That's what she says _now_."

"Emmy!"

"What?" Amelia sulked. "I'm just telling the truth."

"And I'm just trying to make friends!" She raised her voice ever so slightly, feeling her temper rising. "She's the first person who's actually bothered to get to know me ever since I started coming here!"

"Plenty of people know who you are."

"Yeah, they know I'm 'Amelia's sister'."

"Nothing wrong with that." Even though she was half teasing, Meghan grit her teeth against the urge to scream at her pig-headed sister that she was sick and tired of living in her shadow, as her shadow. She knew that most people thought of her as the cheap, watered-down version of her twin, and she was sick of it. _Sick of it._

"The movie's starting in an hour." she said finally, rising from her desk chair and tucking away her textbooks. "I'd better get going."

Gathering her things into her polar bear backpack, she threw on her beret and stormed from the room only to hear Amelia cry out.

"I'm telling!"

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the other's dorm (at the opposite corner of the campus), Maria wasn't even dressed. Instead, she was sprawled lazily across her bed in her pajamas: an overly large shirt and short shorts. On her pillow rested her history book, opened to a chapter outlining some events of the mid-1800s. When Meghan had knocked, the albino had just called her in, not bothering to move from her spot.<p>

"What's up?"

"Um… are we still going to the movie?"

"Yeah, but we've got time."

Meghan glanced around, taking in the flag taped to the wall against which the bed was resting: white with broad black stripes along the top and bottom and a large, impressive looking bird set between. Recalling something Alice had mentioned previously, she asked, "Is that the Prussian flag?"

"Yup." The upperclassman flipped the page, eyes trailing lazily across the words. "Hold on, gimme a sec to finish this chapter."

She nodded, standing awkwardly by the door.

"Um, so what do you usually do on the weekends?"

"Whatever I feel like." It was a careless answer, one that held a metric ton of bravado but lacking the conviction to back it up.

"What about your friends? You _do _have other friends… right?"

"Well, yeah." A withering glower was directed at her. "I'm not a _total_ social reject."

Seeing the swollen, purple flesh around the other's eye, the blonde winced. "Geez… Does that hurt?"

"Not anymore." Maria jammed her bookmark into place and sat up. "Jackass got me with a kick. I forgot to watch his feet… damn boxer's flaw."

"Um… you'll get him next time?" The encouragement was shaky at best, but it made the albino grin.

"Damn right, I'll get him. Get him right between the eyes!" She mimed the punches in the air, one arm raised by her head as the other extended swiftly. "One-hit KO!"

Meghan consulted her watch, finding that the movie's starting time was in twenty minutes.

"Did you really wanna see that movie? I mean, we don't have to…"

"Sure, just let me get changed."

The older girl stood, quickly stripping off her shirt in favor of finding a new one and ignoring the fact that her bra had been left somewhere on the other side of the room. Her friend looked away sharply.

"Dammit, I forgot to put my jeans in the hamper…"

Finally, Maria was fully dressed and Meghan fairly shoved her out the door. The movie was starting in eleven minutes and it would take them fifteen to walk to the cinema.

* * *

><p>"We were wondering where you'd gone, Julchen." A smiling girl was saying as she greeted Maria with a hug. Then she pointed to her friend's black eye. "For a moment, we thought you might've had another go at Daniel."<p>

"No luck." The albino shrugged out of the other's arms, expression unreadable. "He's probably nursing his loser friends back to health after I kicked the shit out of them."

Taking a step back, she gestured loosely to Meghan who was standing a small distance away looking very awkward and unsure of herself.

"This is Maggie. Maggie, Isabel. Call her Izzy."

"_Encantada._" Isabel embraced her immediately, kissing her lightly on either cheek. "I can't believe how cute you are… are you really friends with Julchen?"

"Yeah, you're a riot." Maria sneered. "Where's Marianne?"

"Probably sharing a bathroom cubicle with someone." was the unconcerned reply, as though this was normal behavior (which, at this point, Meghan decided to just accept).

"And Chiara?"

"Behind you."

"You blind, moron?" An attractive brunette stood behind the taller girl with her olive hands resting gracefully on her hips. "_Che palle_, you're as bad as your stupid, potato-bitch sister."

"Hey, ease up on West, would you? She's not doing anything."

"Except corrupting my retarded little sister."

"Whoa… hold up!" Maria raised her hands as though shielding herself from the negative comments. "What makes you so sure that's how it is?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Because they were swapping spit in our dorm room last week. It was disgusting."

"So? Ali's probably kissed every other guy she's ever met."

"But she never kissed a girl before, shit-for-brains."

"Well, West's never kissed _anyone _before, girl or boy. You and Ali should be honored." She shrugged, then turned to Meghan. "Maggie, Chiara, Alice's evil twin."

"We're not twins, dumbass." Chiara hissed. "I'm a whole year older than her!"

"Um… nice to meet you?"

The blonde was ignored as a renewed argument broke out between the two older sisters, this one involving a good deal more hair pulling and name calling. Eventually, the vocabulary was so impressive that Meghan could do nothing but watch. Beside her, Isabel adjusted her ponytail and sighed.

"They can go on like this for hours… _no mentiras._"

"O-okay." The second year hesitated. "Why do you call Maria 'Julchen', eh?"

Growing thoughtful, her new acquaintance pondered this for a long moment. "I dunno, really. It's kind of her street name – when she's out of school fighting and all."

"Is she a good person? M-Maria, I mean. She seems kinda like a delinquent, but…"

Isabel grinned warmly, as though she wasn't watching her two friends attempt to disembowel each other. "Julchen… Maria, she's a strong girl. She practically raised Monika on her own because their parents were too busy working to pay attention."

"Really?"

"They'll never tell you: Monika's too embarrassed and Julchen doesn't want the pity."

"Julchen also doesn't want her friends to spill all her secrets, either." Maria was glaring at the girl from across Chiara's back where she was holding her in a headlock. "Shut up, Izzy."

She laughed, a rich, sunny noise. "Ah, _perdoname_, I can't help it when you have such a tragic past."

"It wasn't _tragic_. Stop trying to make it a Lifetime special!"

At that moment, a third girl appeared, deftly rebuttoning her blouse as she smiled teasingly at the others.

"If you two were going to be so intimate, you should have invited me, too."

The grapplers sprang apart in an instant.

"Giving head in the maintenance closet again, Marianne?" Snorting, the albino irritably flicked her hair over her shoulder. "What, you didn't bring enough money for popcorn?"

"I had an expired coupon." she replied lightly, as though casually discussing politics or the state of the world economy. "So the register and I reached a compromise."

"Compromising _position_, more like." Chiara spat.

There was a silent, mutual agreement before Maria spoke up.

"Maggie, meet Marianne. She's our resident French sl-"

The dirty blonde stepped forward, treading none too lightly on her German friend's toes as she did. "It's a pleasure to meet you, _ma cherie_. Oh la la, you're so cute! You could be my little sister!"

"Um, it's nice to meet you, too-"

Marianne had wrapped the shorter girl into a very fond embrace before she could object, hands brushing easily over parts that were probably better left untouched.

Maria scowled at her classmate, looking exasperated more than anything. "Would you stop molesting everything that moves? It gets really old after a while."

"Mm, _je suis désolée._" A dangerous smirk crept across the young woman's lips. "I couldn't help myself."

* * *

><p>"Sorry about Marianne." Maria apologized on their way back to the dorms. "She's really not a total bitch… I mean, she kinda acts like she's in heat 247, but she's not _all_ bad."

Her friend bobbed her head shyly. "No, it's okay… It just caught me off guard, I guess…"

"But you had fun?"

"Yeah." Meghan smiled. "They seemed pretty nice, actually."

The older girl looked surprised. "No kidding? Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…" she laughed, "Everyone always calls us 'bad company' and all, so it's funny to hear you say that, I guess."

"Well, um… maybe sometimes 'everyone' doesn't look close enough to see people for who they are?"

Still chuckling, Maria shook her head. "Y'know, Maggie? Sometimes you're just too much."


	6. Chapter 5: Daniel

A/N: First off, I made Belgium and Hungary friends, and Belgium's name is Simon.

Second, Hungary/Daniel mentions some fictional characters named "Shinji" and "Kentaro". They're not a reference to anything - just really generic sounding names that I chose to use here.

Finally, I'll have the next chapter up at some time in the indefinite future, but it will definitely be up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Daniel<p>

Fists pumping like pistons, small feet positioning quickly in complex patterns, eyes glinting with determination and unshakable arrogance… her arm flickered past in a jab as he ducked to avoid it. Next was a hook, then an uppercut followed by a swift bobbing motion to the left-

He eyed his target, foot swinging in a graceful arc towards her unguarded head.

"Hey, Dan, what're you still here for?"

Daniel Hedevary paused mid-kick to cast a quick look in the direction of the voice. His friend, Simon, was beaming as he jogged onto the training floor. The brunet shrugged and let his leg drop.

"Dunno. Killing time, I guess."

Simon leaned back against the wall, digging into his pocket for the chocolate bar he knew was there. Then, raising the candy to gesture towards the punching bag, he asked, "What's with the face?"

"Not a clue." The next kick was vicious, nearly toppling the piece of equipment.

Someone had taped a piece of paper to the training tool in question, providing the bag with a face – a pale-skinned, wild-eyed face with recognizably feminine features and a very familiar scar. The Belgian bit thoughtfully into the slightly melted confection.

"That looks an awful lot like that Julchen chick, doesn't it?"

Daniel coughed suddenly. "Not really – I mean, I didn't think so."

"Practicing your dancing with her, were you?" The blond laughed, nimbly dodging the other's fist. "Is she your date to the spring ball this year?"

"Oh, shut up," he snorted in response. "At least _I've_ never had to take my big sister."

Simon flushed. "Th-that was just once!"

"You and your secret 'big sister complex'… a forbidden love to remain unrequited forever!" His friend struck a dramatic pose, hands over his heart as he took on a forlorn expression. The Belgian rolled his eyes.

"You read too many of those screwy Japanese comics, you know?"

"It's called manga, dipshit."

"It's called weird. Seriously man, what's up with all the gay sex?"

The brunet grinned nervously, feeling his ears heating up. "G-gay sex? I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Aw, bullshit. You've got, like, twenty volumes of it hidden under your bed. What's it called again? Yo… Yah…?"

"Yaoi."

Simon flashed him a look. "Ha."

"Shut up." Daniel pouted. "My hobbies have nothing to do with anything, and if you tell any of the guys, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

The Belgian held up his hands as a peace offering, still chuckling. "Hey, hey, your secrets are safe with me… especially your 'forbidden, unrequited' thing for Julchen."

* * *

><p>As he walked slowly from the school building, the young man whistled contentedly to himself. The bookstore in town had called to tell him that the manga volume he'd ordered had just come in, and he was dying to know how Shinji and Kentaro made out in the end. He could only hope that it would be as steamy and delicious as he had seen it play out in his head.<p>

It wasn't his fault that he liked to read about romantically involved men, really. He was just as straight as the next guy (unless, of course, the next guy happened to be gay) and his private fantasies _generally_ centered around attractive women. But who _wasn't _completely aroused when two perfectly manly men decided to go at it together like that? Perhaps he'd thought he was a girl when he was young, but he was certain his mother had something to do with it. He blamed her for getting him so interested in wearing dresses. Daniel's expression darkened. So long as Simon never walked in on him cross dressing, his reputation was still safe.

"Isn't that…?" A voice derailed his train of thought, drawing his attention to a small group of girls standing on the sidewalk. Irritation flickered through him; he hated the giggling masses of the female adolescents and their overly falsified mannerisms. He was just about to turn away before he caught sight of a familiar shock of white-blonde hair. The Hungarian whirled.

"Daniel." The arrogant tone made his blood boil, reminding him of how wonderful it was to send the girl to the ground. It wasn't as if he enjoyed abusing women; Julchen could barely qualify as a female, anyway.

"Julchen." They had been friends once, sometime long ago in the halls of a shared middle school. Now it seemed that the only thing connecting them was the shared concern of possible blackmail and a thirst for rivalry-induced brawls.

"We're here to congratulate you on the splendid improvement to our friend's face." That French girl, Marianne, smiled teasingly, implying lewd actions with simply her eyes. "However, I'm afraid that not much has been done to her attitude."

Her friend, the Spaniard called Izzy, laughed easily.

"You guys suck." Julchen snapped, arms crossed. She turned sharply, her pale hair swinging behind her in a long plait, as she glared daggers at the Globe Academy student. "But seriously. I'm getting you back for my eye, asshole."

Daniel grinned quickly, tossing his book bag aside in favor of raising his fists. "What're you gonna do? Cry at me like a little girl? Lying on the sidewalk's not gonna win you many fights, idiot."

The first punch sizzled like her rage, grazing the Hungarian's cheek as he shifted away. Practiced hands wrapped around her wrist and pulled her close only for an elbow to be applied generously to his nose. Blood spurting from his nostrils, he released her arm in favor of kneeing her in the chest.

The girl jerked back immediately, curses flying from her lips in a continuous stream. There were tears in her dual-colored eyes as she glowered at him.

"That was a cheap shot." Marianne commented, cupping her own breasts as though she was one who had been attacked. Her dark-haired friend nodded, a wince still etched into her features.

Confused, Daniel turned back to his opponent only to be met with a fist to the solar plexus and a swift kick to the balls which seemed almost an afterthought. He dropped like a stone, unable to breathe.

"Not gonna win many fights laying on the sidewalk, dick head." The insult hissed through the air as the young man writhed on the concrete. Vision blurring, he watched the three girls retreat only to realize that Julchen was limping. Maybe he _had _hurt her after all. However, the pain in everything below his neck was enough that he found he didn't really care.


	7. Chapter 6: Problem Children

A/N: Just a little bit on Meghan's making new friends... a new friend... being Monika.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Problem Children<p>

"Not only did he hit me in the boobs, he hit me in the boobs on my period!" Maria raged, flinging her beloved history book against the wall with a satisfyingly solid _thwap!_ "That fucking… argh!"

"Um… maybe you should just sit down?" Her milder counterpart had just retrieved the heating pad from the German sisters' shared closet, and eyed the albino girl with concern.

"It hurts…" was the sullen response, "And I don't want to."

Sighing, Meghan plugged the appliance into the wall and set it on the other's unmade bed. She said nothing, knowing by now that if Maria wanted to talk about something, she would, and without restrictions. Otherwise, it would be easier to convince the walls to speak. Instead, she murmured, "You're going to break the binding if you throw it like that."

"Nooo! I didn't mean it!" The upperclassman shuffled over to where her history book was sprawled on the floor, pages wrinkled. With the tenderness of a mother, she gathered it into her arms and cradled it for a moment.

"You and your Prussians."

"It's not my fault." Maria pouted. "If their history wasn't so epic, I wouldn't have to study it."

Across the room, the quiet blonde smiled. "Do you act like this every month?"

"No."

"Is this, um, about Daniel?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

In a show of emotion and true maturity, the German stuck out her tongue at Meghan. "Doesn't matter."

She took that as a yes.

* * *

><p>Monika had returned from her daily run, bangs sticking to her pale brow and bare shoulders heaving. Drawing the small ear bud of her MP3 player from her ear, she asked, "Where's Maria?"<p>

"Sleeping." Meghan answered softly, barely looking up from her novel. "She, um, she started her period today, so she's been kinda… down."

The taller girl sighed. "It's not about Daniel again, is it?"

"I think so."

"Is not!" The cry came from the far side of the room, making the other two flinch. Rolling their eyes in tandem, the second years shook their heads.

"Go back to sleep, _Schwester._"

A low grunt of compliance was heard accompanied by the creak of bedsprings, then silence.

"Have they always been like this?" Voice low, the slight blonde wondered aloud. "Th-the fighting and hating each other, I mean."

With a thoughtful tilt of her head, Monika replied, "No. They used to be friends when they were younger – middle school, I think. I don't know the details, but one day I think they woke up and decided that they'd rather try to kill each other than get along."

"Um, did Maria like him then, too?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." the German replied. Consulting her closet, she quickly slipped a loose t-shirt over her sports bra before seating herself at her small desk. "Why does it matter to you, anyway? I don't want to sound rude, but it's really none of your business."

Meghan flushed. "I-I'm sorry. That sounded really nosy, didn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess my sister's more of a bad influence than I thought." With a nervous giggle, the girl couldn't help but mentally note that Monika really didn't pull her punches.

"Amelia is…" She sighed heavily, kneading at her temples as though to relieve a headache she'd suffered too long. "There's no denying that she plays a very vital role on the debate team, however she can tend to be a bit…"

Catching herself, the stern blonde allowed her sentence to trail off in a way that her conversation partner could fill in the blanks on her own.

"I know what you mean." Meghan offered sympathetically. "She… she always kinda took the spotlight – even when we were kids – and she's conceited and loud and…"

"Yes."

Embarrassed to be caught rambling, she stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Monika dismissed this with a curt hand gesture. "I assure you that everything you said was true to some degree."

"Um, so…" she coughed. "What are you doing? I mean, lately. For fun."

The German barely hesitated. "Well, you know that I'm the head of the debate team, and that's kept me quite busy for the past few months. I'm also on the boxing team and the football- I'm sorry, do you call it soccer in Canada, too? That team, anyway. Hm, I don't have very much free time, but I also enjoy spending time with f-friends."

"Like Alice?"

"Yes." She swallowed hard, taking on the appearance of one who is has been put into an awkward situation but doesn't want others to realize the fact. "Like Alice."

"I'm sorry."

Raising a thin brow, Monika asked, "For what? You've done nothing wrong."

"Y-you just seemed uncomfortable right then, and I felt like it was my fault. I'm sorry."

"You apologize too much." A faint smirk twitched across her lips. "Maybe Amelia could learn something from you."

"Maybe." Meghan giggled softly, as though afraid to do so. Then, adjusting her glasses, she looked back over at the other girl. "You sound like you don't like Emmy very much."

"Whether I like your sister or not doesn't matter," was the unhalting response. "But for the record, she and I rarely see eye to eye. She's the reason we rarely achieve anything at our team practices, and her grandstanding is highly unnecessary… but I truly believe that she means well."

"You sound like a teacher talking about some problem child."

"Sometimes I _feel _like a teacher dealing with a problem child."

They shared an understanding look.

"Maria's the same way."

"Is she?" the Canadian asked, almost surprised.

The girl's sister nodded then hesitated. "Well, she's not _exactly _like Amelia, just very similar."

"How so?"

"How do I…?" Monika deliberated for a few moments as she built her case. "Maria's loud and conceited, also, and sometimes it's hard to understand why she acts the way she does."

"You mean, like a delinquent?"

"Yes."

Tilting her head this way and that, Meghan pondered this before shrugging. "Maybe she just likes to do that sort of thing. I mean, she _is _Maria."

"Maybe you're right." She sighed. Aquamarine eyes swung up to consider the other blonde before she asked, "Would you like to join us for dinner?"


	8. Chapter 7: Playing by Ear

A/N: Meghan's adjusting to a lifestyle where she knows people, and a secret passtime (and its backstory) is revealed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Playing by Ear<p>

Classes resumed on Monday, presenting Meghan with a new experience. It was strange, she decided, to walk through the halls to have people nod and smile in your direction as they acknowledge your existence in a friendly, familiar way.

Suddenly she realized that Marianne was in her poetry study class in the morning while Isabel shared her lunch period and culinary arts class. Monika sat two rows behind her in advanced algebra, and Alice sat next to her in art…

Her only new friend who wasn't in any of her classes was Maria. When she asked, Monika voiced suspicions that she was playing hooky; Alice suggested that she was taking alternative courses; Amelia announced that she was probably running an illegal fight ring in an ally in town. No one paid her any attention.

It was sometime between the final two classes of the day when Marianne swept past Meghan's locker like a breeze with a purpose. Grabbing hold of the underclassman, she steered her through the crowded halls until they reached a branch of the school Meghan had never before entered. Somewhere, the flute was being played, trilling delicately as the notes played lightly on the two girls' ears.

"Where are we?" the blonde whispered, uncomfortable in this alien corner of the campus with a person who had groped her upon their first meeting.

Marianne patted her shoulder with a lingering touch, but ventured no farther. "This is the musical wing, for those who chose to play the instruments and such."

"Why did you bring me?"

"Look into that classroom, _ma cherie_."

Hesitantly, Meghan inched towards the closed door. Whoever was behind it was the mysterious flautist, and she had a nagging feeling that she knew exactly who it was. The doorknob twisted and she peered inside.

Maria stood tall, swaying occasionally to urge the proper notes from the glinting, silver flute. Closed eyes would pop open from time to time to scan the loose pages of music, ensuring the proper parts were being played. Sometimes, little flourishes would find their way into the piece, added like an afterthought as slender fingers danced along the keys.

"She is very talented, _oui?_" The upperclassman's whisper heated the shell of Meghan's ear.

"_O-oui… _I almost can't believe it."

"Neither can she." Marianne pointed a carefully manicured digit in the direction of a rather pretty-looking brunette sitting at the back of the otherwise empty room. Her legs were crossed, as were her arms, and a slight frown tugged at her pink lips.

"Who is she?"

"Therese Edelstein, Austrian multi-million dollar heiress." The distaste was clear in the French girl's tone. "She's supposed to be a musical prodigy, but _oh la la, _how she hates our Julchen."

"Because of she's a flute… a flautist?"

"Because she's better that her, and she doesn't seem to care – Julchen that is."

"Does that mean she's a prodigy, too?"

Marianne tilted her head thoughtfully, absently twirling a waving lock of sandy hair. "Mm, _non. _Julchen is talented because she enjoys playing the flute and because she practices often."

"This is where she comes during the day?"

"_Oui._"

"B… but why?"

"_Je ne se pas._"

Nibbling at her lower lip, Meghan watched the other girl in awe. "I never would've thought she'd be like this…"

"And how's that?" Maria was asking loftily, holding her instrument as though it were made of crystal.

"You were adding unnecessary bits into the piece." The girl named Therese retorted, unimpressed. "You think you're an artist, really? You've barely the discipline for this sort of thing."

"Sounds like jealousy to me."

"I beg your pardon!" Dangerous violet eyes met the albino's to create a thunderstorm of sparks. "The very idea that I could be jealous of your low-bred, half-crazed behavior is entirely beyond me!"

"Aw, you only think I'm half crazy. That's so sweet of you." The German's words were practically slathered in sarcasm.

"Ah… I believe now would be a good time to leave, _ma petite._" Marianne murmured, drawing Meghan away from the door. "Quickly, before they begin screaming at each other again."

"They do this a lot then?"

"Everyday."

As they retreated down the corridor, the blonde wondered why she even bothered asking.

* * *

><p>The moment Therese left the practice room, face red and indignant, Maria began to disassemble her flute to clean it. It had been almost six years since she'd inherited it, and it still looked just as flawless as it had then.<p>

"Hey, old man, you hearing me?" she asked the empty room, the ghost of a sneer twitching on her lips. Her uncle had always stopped to listen to her even when her parents had not; encouraging her, teaching her, and pushing her to be better until she was on even footing with that damned Austrian prodigy. Well, in a way. He had died two years before she'd begun her schooling at Royal Purple Academy, stating in his will that she would have his flute to play for herself.

Before then, she had always played for her parents' wishes whether it was a recital or a large family gathering. During that time she had hated the instrument, fighting back and refusing for months at a time to so much as touch it. Until one day her uncle had ventured up to her room to speak to her in private.

"Why do you hate the flute so much, Maria?" he'd asked calmly, hands resting easily on his cane. "It's a beautiful instrument."

"It's stupid and girly," she'd responded, sticking out her tongue for emphasis. "I'd rather play a trumpet or drums."

"Why?"

"Because those are tough instruments." She'd eyed him, daring him to tell her that she was a girl and, therefore, could not play the 'tough', manly instruments like the ones she had named. Instead, he had nodded in quiet consideration.

"If I play the flute, does that mean that I am stupid and girly, too?"

Maria had been taken aback, face flushing at the implications of her words. "N-no, not at all…"

"Did you know that I played the flute?" His voice never wavered, and his eyes seemed to search for the answer within her soul.

"No…"

"Would you like to hear me play?"

She'd pursed her lips, then nodded. "Fine. I'll listen to you."

"There's the spirit, Maria." Her uncle had ruffled her boyishly short hair before reaching for the instrument's case, covered in dust as it was. He ignored this and flipped the latches open with a satisfied smile.

The moment the flute touched his lips, Maria had been entranced. It was as if he had transformed himself into a snake charmer, and she, the snake. His fingers were quick and graceful, and the notes he played were equally so. Before she'd known it, Maria had been counting the rhythms, fingers tapping against her leg in a mimicry of her uncle's performance.

From that day on, she had accepted him as her instructor, hanging on his every word as he patiently taught her his art.

A tear rolled down the girl's pale cheek, landing on the instrument case with a soft _plop._ She wiped almost angrily at her eyes, staring down at the wet spot in frustration and sudden numbness. She wished he hadn't died. The last time she'd had the heart to play for an audience had been his funeral, and even then, she'd only been playing for the one person who wasn't able to hear.

_"Hey, Uncle Fritz, listen to this."_


	9. Chapter 8: A Dilemma

A/N: No offense was meant to any homosexual persons or to the cast of the Twilight Saga.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A Dilemma<p>

Daniel was reading something when Simon approached him that evening in their shared dormitory.

"More anime gay sex?"

"Manga."

"You know what I mean." The blond flopped onto his bed with a yawn. "Is it that Japanese stuff with two guys screwing in it?"

His friend didn't respond.

"Y'know, you're not gonna get a girlfriend if you're reading that crap – they're all gonna think you're gay."

"And how do you know I'm not?" Daniel whirled to pull the Belgian close to his chest, gazing wistfully into the other's wide eyes. "What if I've been lusting after you ever since we first met?"

Simon squirmed out of the other's grasp, panting almost comically. "Then I call you a creeper and tell you to get the hell off of my bed!"

The brunet laughed loudly, flopping off of his roommate's bed and onto the floor where he sighed contentedly. "No, just kidding. You should've seen your face."

"You should've seen yours," was the blunt reply. "It was enough to make a Twilight vampire gag."

"That gay? I'm honored."

"I thought you had the hots for Julche-"

"I'd be gay before I dated her."

"So you'd date her."

"Shut up." Daniel retrieved his manga, flopping onto his back and looking up at the explicit scene it presented. He loved the faces the men made as the situation dissolved into heated lovemaking – they were so feminine and needy that it was almost laughable. But hot. Definitely hot.

"I'm guessing you're _not_ asking her to the ball then."

"What ball?"

"Not the ones you're reading about."

"Oh, that one." He hummed thoughtfully, ignoring his friend's jibe. "This is the year we're actually required to have a date, isn't it?"

"I know, it's stupid, right?" Simon kicked his sock-clad feet up into the air and pretended to rest them against the ceiling. "And it's not technically a 'date,' it's an 'escort,'"

"Like the ones you can find in the phonebook?" Daniel half joked, voice level.

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"That would be a helluva lot easier, huh."

"The mighty Daniel Hedevary quails at the very idea of obtaining a female escort to the Spring Ball!"

"'Quails?' What the hell have you been reading?"

"C'mon, man!" Waving his arm in an attempt to express himself, Simon continued, "Half the girls you meet would go with you in no time. If I ask them, they just kinda look at me like, 'what the hell do you want?' and ask if I know you."

"That's the pain of being the not-as-good-looking, comic relief sidekick."

"Who said I was a sidekick?"

"Who said I'm not asking your sister to the ball?"

The blond frowned. "Ha, ha. You're a laugh riot. Seriously, who're you asking?"

"Seriously, I don't know." He lowered the book to study the ceiling. "I guess I could always call up Therese…"

"You mean your insanely rich ex-girlfriend?"

"You were right, this _is _stupid."

* * *

><p>"Ugh… I hate this stuff…" Maria groaned as she sat beside Meghan, face squashed between her palms as though making grotesque faces would change the fact that she had to finish her homework.<p>

"But you write in a journal every day, right?"

"That's different, I'm don't write freaking poetry in my journal…"

Meghan had always been rather fond of this particular form of literature – and not so shabby at creating her own – but Maria seemed to reject this sort of art. Her last attempt had been a grade school-level joke involving the words "cat" "sat" and "hat." The underclassman sighed.

"You know it doesn't have to rhyme, right?" she asked, twirling her ponytail around her finger. "And… and all you have to do is write about something that means a lot to you?"

As though struck by great realization, the albino turned slowly to face her friend. "So I could write about Prussia?"

"W-well… the assignment is to write a fifteen line poem about something that means a lot to you… How about playing the flute?"

"Playing the flute?" she repeated, pale eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you know about me playing the flute?"

Meghan swallowed sharply – clearly she wasn't supposed to know anything about the other's musical ability. "I… uh… I heard someone mention it… I mean, I saw the case in y-your… your room… eh…"

"Marianne told you, didn't she?" the upperclassman demanded, lips pulled into a scowl. "That bitch."

"B-but you're really good, eh."

"You think so?" Maria sounded almost surprised. "Heh, people are always telling me to get into something for the flute, but…"

The blonde waited.

"I guess that's just not how I roll," she finished.

"So are you going to write about your flute?" Meghan asked innocently, trying to bring the other's attention back to the task at hand. The German shook her head.

"Nah, I'm still gonna write about Prussia."

"I… I see."


End file.
